Since U Been Gone
by WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen
Summary: One shot songfic to Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson and it is Hermione's reflection on her and Draco's relationship after they have parted forever...


**Disclaimer- I own nothing and never will**

**Author's Note- ok this was just a random inspiration while I was listening to this on my iPod and I thought I would write something to it….this is one- shot songfic and it is to Kelly Clarkson's Since U been gone**

**Okay this story is taking place after the war that has not happened yet but the one that is going to come between Harry and Voldermort and this is Hermione's POV and she has broken up with Malfoy when he joined Voldermort and is now with Harry**

**SINCE U BEEN GONE**

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine   
Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you   
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song   
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone   
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

**Story Time……**

**  
**Hermione Granger walked down the dark street to a tiny house that only those who knew of could see…the hideout…where she had lived for the last year while this stupid war was going on…she hated the war and wished she was back at Hogwarts where nothing went wrong….except…she had fallen in love with him there…and he broke her heart…as the snow began to fall lightly Hermione's mind flashed back to her 7th year at Hogwarts…

FLASHBACK

Hermione Granger walked on to the gleaming scarlet Hogwart's Express and walked proudly towards the Head students compartment…..naturally Hermione had made Head girl but she did not know who had made Head boy yet…while she waited for this mystery man to arrive she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled….Hermione had grown up over the summer and her body had filled out….she had taken the time to find two good hair spells….one that straightened her hair and one that made the frizz go away and her hair fall in glorious ringlets down her back….her buck teeth were also gone due to her incident with Malfoy a few years back…today her hair was in ringlets and she was dressed in muggle jeans and a t-shirt that said Witch on it in sparkly lettering…just then, as she was straightening her shirt Malfoy walked in looking hot as usual…wwaaiiit…..Hermione thought, did I just think that Malfoy was hot…grrr I have to stop that….what made it worse was that he was smiling at her

PRESENT TIME

" I remember how we grew close over the year…he was changed for the better…" Hermione thought wistfully

FLASHBACK

Hermione sat in the Head's common room watching the snow fall down on Hogwarts and looked up as Malfoy walked in looking gorgeous as usual

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone  
** He sat down next to her and smiled...then he looked at her and said…"Hermione will you go out with me?"

She responded by kissing him and snuggling into his warm muscular body

**You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine   
Yeah  
Since you've been gone**

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  
PRESENT

"I was in heaven whenever I was with him and I thought he felt the same but he got distant towards the end of the year…… but he broke my heart when he made the choice"

**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
**FLASHBACK

It was the night before graduation and Hermione sat by the fire reading her farewell speech over and over again making sure it was perfect.

Draco walked silently into the room and watched his love….she was so pure and now he was so evil…he had just made his choice…the marked burned as he thought of it…

He walked over to her and kissed her sadly

She looked at him and instantly knew

She stood shaking her head…"You didn't"

"I did" he said mournfully and took her in his arms but she pulled away

"no , no" she sad with tears falling down her face…"I guess you never really loved me.."

**How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song   
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone**

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
PRESENT

" no, don't think about him…you have Harry now…you are safe with Harry….Harry will never leave you" she looked at the snow one last time and walked into the house and into her fiancée Harry's arms…closing the door on her first love

**Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone   
Since you've been gone**

In the shadows stood a tall figure with tears running down his face as he watched his love in another man's arms…but then his sadness was replaced with anger and as he stole away he vowed to kill Harry Potter and win her back……

_**Please Review**_

_**I know it was bad but oh..well**_

_**ditzychick1228**_


End file.
